Snap
Snap is the tenth episode of Harper's Island. The title refers to the sound of Charlie Mills' hanging. Synopsis Shea Allen cleans Madison Allen as they discuss the "game" Madison was playing for Abby Mills. Shane Pierce shows Henry Dunn Katherine Wellington's body, stating that she was still warm when he checked for a pulse. Danny Brooks, Christopher Sullivan and Trish Wellington discuss Charlie Mills' motive, and Jimmy Mance attempts to comfort Abby. Henry asks Jimmy to ready his boat for everyone to leave the Island, and Jimmy leaves with Shane to gas up. Henry announces Katherine's death and tells everyone to prepare to leave. Two Washington state police officers Darryl Riggens and Tyra Coulter head to the Island, discussing J.D. Dunn and the murder of Thomas Wellington. Henry and Abby arrive at the clinic for Chloe Carter, Cal Vandeusen, and Sheriff Mills, only to learn that Charlie had disappeared, taking a tank of oxygen with him. At the marina, someone wearing the sheriff's jacket heads toward the arriving state troopers. As the police attempt to tie up their plane, they are shot with the sheriff's sidearm. Trish asks about Sully's experience with a firearm, and he jokingly states his affinity for shooting games. Henry and Abby return with Chloe and Cal, relaying Charlie's absence, and Abby decides to find him. Henry and Trish agree to accompany Abby, telling Sully to lead the group to the docks. Jimmy and Shane arrive at the marina, noting the state police's floatplane. Shane questions their ability to get to the mainland with all the swells before untying the boat. Abby leads Henry and Trish into Charlie Mills's Attic and begins rifling through papers. Trish discovers maps of the Candlewick Inn's underground tunnel system, reinforcing her suspicions that Sheriff Mills is the murderer. They then leave to rejoin the group. Jimmy and Shane tie up the boat near a gas pump, only to find the pump not working due to the power outage. Shane heads to the generator nearby, noting an oxygen tank. The group arrives at the marina, and Shane discovers the dead state police officers in the water. Jimmy yells for Shane to fire up the generator. Shane starts the generator, which sparks at him, and he yells at Jimmy to get away from the pump. The gas reservoirs all over the marina ignite, destroying all the boats. Shots ring out at the marina, and the person wearing the sheriff's jacket is seen operating the bolt of a rifle and watching everyone through the scope. The shots continue as everyone runs for cover. Although he is grazed by one of the bullets, Henry leads the group to The Cannery, and smashes in a door window to gain entry. The group heads inside, baricading the door behind them. Abby questions why Shane didn't warn Jimmy, but Shane says he tried. Shane relays the news about the dead state police officers. Fingers are pointed at Charlie again, and Shane mentions the oxygen tank near the generator. Cal takes Henry to patch up his wound, and Sully and Danny discuss the explosion. Maggie Krell mentions that the exact same thing occurred during the 2001 murders, but Shane observes that the 2001 explosion didn't destroy all the boats. Chloe suggests the sailboat Cal rented as an alternate means of escape, and several people offer to bring it to the marina. A figure appears at the door, and guns are drawn to defend the building. When it is identified as Nikki Bolton, everyone lowers their weapons, and Henry lets her inside. Trish brings Nikki up to speed, and Maggie suggests that the killer is not interested in the locals. Nikki and Abby set about making some coffee for everyone. A sobbing Abby tells Nikki that she never told Jimmy she loved him. When Abby reveals the suspicions about her father, Nikki states that Charlie changed following the 2001 murders. The group further discusses plans for getting the group to the sailboat, and they decide on Sully and Cal going to get it. Maggie leaves the bar, declaring that she'll be safe, and Chloe barricades the door behind her. Henry confronts Shane about his attitude, and Shane asks Henry why he would want to come to the island to get married. Henry muses that he's having second thoughts. Abby brings Madison some tea and questions her about her kidnapper. Shea yells at Abby to stay away from Madison, and Madison notices sounds coming from the roof. Henry and Sully draw their weapons, and Shane prepares to blast the roof before Danny stops him. Madison drops her glass, and Chloe screams as Maggie is seen, hanged near a window. Several of the group make Molotov cocktails at the bar using liquor bottles and dish soap, and Sully explains that the soap makes them act like napalm. Cal attempts to comfort Chloe and gives her the engagement ring, stating he'll have something to ask her when he returns. Sully and Cal prepare to run for Nikki's car, and Henry tosses a few Molotovs into the parking lot. Chloe kisses Cal goodbye, and Sully takes the opportunity to kiss Nikki. The two run into the parking lot at Henry's instruction, heading to the car. Cal runs to the driver's side, forgetting about American car configuration, and is shot in the shoulder. As shots continue, Sully covers Cal and helps him into the car before crawling in himself. Sully successfully starts the car, and they manage to leave the parking lot without further harm. Henry closes the front door, and Chloe worries that Cal may have been shot. Nearby, Sully stops the car, stating that Cal needs to go to the clinic. Cal covers his wound with a newspaper and orders Sully to continue. Shea leaves Madison for a moment, and Madison tells Trish that she believes her father to be dead. Sully arrives at the clinic, carrying Cal, and places him on the exam table Charlie had been on. Cal tells Sully to remove the bullet, assuring Sully that he will have help. Chloe continues to worry as Charlie's SUV arrives with its flashers on, carrying Jimmy on the hood. The vehicle leaves, and Abby runs out, discovering Jimmy is alive. Henry and Shane bring Jimmy inside, and everyone begins pointing fingers at Charlie again. Danny discovers a set of keys to a room at the Candlewick taped to Jimmy's hand, and Abby notices that they are to her room, #209. Trish states that it's a sign telling Abby to go to the Inn, and Abby agrees. Henry refuses to let her leave, but Abby insists, taking Shane's shotgun as she leaves. Abby arrives at the Inn and discovers her father waiting in her room. Charlie asks about Jimmy, and Abby tells him he's safe. Charlie explains that he made a deal with John Wakefield to keep Jimmy alive. Abby reminds Charlie that Wakefield is dead, and Charlie reveals that he shot Wakefield, but never found his body. Charlie tells Abby to leave, and Abby refuses, but Charlie snaps at her to stay away. At The Cannery, Madison approaches Trish and confides in her that she lied about Charlie kidnapping her. At the Candlewick, Charlie assures Abby that Wakefield is alive and tells her that she is not related to Wakefield. Abby sees a rope tied to Charlie's wrist, and she begins crying. She notices a walkie-talkie nearby, and Charlie tells her that it's too late to save him. Abby realizes Charlie traded his life for Jimmy's. Charlie says that Wakefield won't stop killing, but that Abby can finish Wakefield. As Charlie tells Abby that he loves her, he is pulled backward through the window. Abby runs outside, discovering a rope tied to the Charlie's SUV running through a pulley. She turns a corner and finds Charlie hanging. Abby begins crying, and Wakefield appears, grabbing her gun. He tells Abby she looks like her mother. Deaths *Darryl Riggens and Tyra Coulter were both shot by the shooter disguised as the sheriff. *Maggie Krell was hung from the roof of The Cannery. *Charlie Mills was hung by John Wakefield. Cast Starring: *Elaine Cassidy as Abby Mills *Christopher Gorham as Henry Dunn *Katie Cassidy as Trish Wellington *Cameron Richardson as Chloe Carter *Adam Campbell as Cal Vandeusen *C.J. Thomason as Jimmy Mance *Jim Beaver as Sheriff Charlie Mills Guest Starring: *Matt Barr as Christopher "Sully" Sullivan Co-Starring: *Gina Holden as Shea Allen *Cassandra Sawtell as Madison Allen *Claudette Mink as Katherine Wellington (no dialogue) *Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Brooks *Ben Cotton as Shane Pierce *Ali Liebert as Nikki Bolton *Beverly Elliott as Maggie Krell *''Michael Rogers as Darryl Riggens'' *''Julia Anderson as Tyra Coulter'' Uncredited: *''Callum Keith Rennie as John Wakefield'' Picture Gallery 1x10 - Darryl's Death.jpg|Darryl's body floats in the water. 1x10 - Tyra's Death.jpg|Tyra's body floats in the water. 1x10 - Maggie's Death.jpg|Maggie was hung from the roof of The Cannery. 1x10 - Charlie's Death.jpg|Charlie was hung to death. WakefieldAlive.jpg|John Wakefield is alive. Category:Episodes